


Funfair Santa

by AnonymousG



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Funfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: Just a fun day out for the gang. Everyone is human and very well alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that I wanted to share with you guys. Something simple, with no complications or anything, just a fluffy read where they all are happy and had fun. :D

In the list of things that Carmilla hates (which is an impossible long list), going to a funfair is definitely on the top 5 spot, the first place being to wake up before noon. And how she got here, standing in front of a funfair with the ginger squad, man puppy and her over energetic girlfriend before noon you ask? Well if it isn’t obvious, Carmilla probably has the resolve of negative infinity when it comes to her girlfriend’s pouty puppy dog eyes and it’s not like she can say no to her girlfriend anyway. She sighed internally; this girl is going to be the death of her.

Before she could say anything snarky, the tiny blonde has dragged the brunette through the arch with Silas Funfair written in big, red capital letters while the rest disperse off to explore the funfair on their own. Perry together with LaF, headed to the Alchemy Club booth first, although how the club got a spot there, what with their usual dangerous experiments on mushrooms is beyond anyone really. Danny and Kirsch were racing to the rides, challenging each other to see who could hold their scream during the rides.

“Alright, calm down cupcake, the funfair is not going disappear anytime soon ok.”

“I knowwwww Carrrmmmm… but there are soooo many games and ridessss.”

Laura responded with that cute scrunched up face of hers and Carmilla really can’t do anything and just followed her girlfriend to the booths. The first one being a shooting game, which the pale girl easily won handing Laura her first prize, a big fluffy teddy bear. And before any regrets settled in when the shorter girl gave her that determined look, Laura has dragged Carmilla to every single game stalls that by lunch time, the tiny blonde looked even tinier with her head floating around, arms full of toys and other stuffs.

The gang met up for lunch at one of the food stalls selling all things fried which Perry greatly disapproved of but went with it anyway when LaF assured her that consuming fried foods once in a while won’t cause them to get a triple heart bypass anytime soon. They talked about their mornings and what they bought or won for Laura’s part before continuing their further exploration of the funfair.

“Carm, can you help me carry some of these please.”

“No way buttercup, you dragged me to all those game booths so you gotta carry them yourself.”

“Carrmmmmmm please, I promise I will give you a full body massage when we get back later.”

“Fine, only because you begged.”

Carmilla spoke in that seductive low tone and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while Laura blushed furiously. Her cheeks turning into a deep shade red and she mutters

“Ugghh stupid insufferable girlfriend.”

They have walked a bit, looking at other booths, even visiting the Alchemy Club’s booth (thankfully they emerged unscathed) when Laura noticed that Carmilla lagged a few steps behind her, crouched down beside a little girl who is pulling the hem of the band t-shirt that the philosophy major is wearing. The brunette doesn’t seem to realize a pair of eyes watching her when she exchanges words with the little girl. Carmilla noticed the way the little kid had been eyeing the toys she carried and since Laura has got so many, she assumed the tiny blonde wouldn’t realize a few of them missing. Well, she may or may not have given two or three to a few kids who seems really envious of the prizes. Besides, the kids weren’t crying or being annoying and their cute chubby cheeks do remind her of her adorable girlfriend.

“So which one do you want kid?”

“Ummm…can I have that fluffy unicorn one please?”

“Uhh,y-you see… this unicorn is sort of my girlfriend’s favourite one, so umm can you maybe choose another one?”

Carmilla asked hopefully and prayed to whatever Gods above that this kid won’t cry or anything and why the hell is she stuttering. The last thing she wanted is to cause a scene and have Laura be mad at her. Luckily the kid smiled and seems to be choosing something else from her arms when Laura stood beside them and took the unicorn from Carmilla and placed it on the little girl’s hands before patting her head.  

“Here, you can have it.”

Carmilla turned to see her girlfriend smiling that infectious smile that makes her heart warm and smiling herself. The kid squealed happily and gave a giant hug to Laura and Carmilla who were slightly taken aback before patting her back awkwardly. The kid whispered loud enough that Laura could actually hear it as well.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“Mhmmm…”

“She is really beautiful”

“I know kid. I know”

With that, the kid waved both of them goodbye and the philosophy major stood up, sheepish grin on her face. The journalism major leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and a light kiss on her lips, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Come on Funfair Santa, let’s go give these toys away.”

“Funfair Santa? Seriously cupcake? Of all the things you can call me, you choose Santa?”

“Yupppp. Let’s gooooo Grumpy Pants.”

Using her free hand, she gave Carmilla a push and together they went giving little kids their toys and even Laura’s giant teddy bear away, smile evident on their faces though the brunette will never admit it. After giving all her prizes away, Laura bounded happily to the cotton candy stall to replenish her sugar rush. Carmilla merely chuckled at the very child-like behaviour of Laura Hollis after paying for a huge pink cotton candy. They went to almost every ride and finally the mini Ferris wheel in the funfair to enjoy the splash of pink and orange that coloured the evening sky. They both sighed contently and snuggled impossibly close to one another. Together, the gang drove back when the sky begins to darkened, all of them tired but definitely happy and maybe for Carmilla, funfair isn’t that bad as long as her tiny gay girlfriend is by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and any prompts are welcomed in the comments (except Christmas ones because I don't really celebrate it) :D
> 
> Anyone willing to gift an add-on to this poor human please drop a comment below. Thank you.


End file.
